A fic for Valentines day
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Tenchi proposes to Ryoko


I don't own these characters or profit from them  
  
  
Tenchi Proposes  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
  
Ryoko smiled as she lay back on the warm rocks above the cave. Her body   
was designed to handle light directly from a sun without problem, but she   
still enjoyed basking in the afternoon sun. Especially when that pushy   
princess couldn't complain about her chores. Tenchi was busy at this time of   
day so she just took the time to relax. Which was why she was so surprised   
when a shadow passed over her and when she looked she saw Tenchi sitting   
above her.  
"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked.  
Ryoko smiled softly and shook her head. "Of course not Tenchi. You know   
I'm always ready for you." She arched her back and winked at him. "Any   
time."  
Tenchi blushed but sat back, allowing the sun to hit her again. "Actually   
I got something today and I was wondering if you wanted it. It looked to be   
your size." He held up a tiny white box.  
Ryoko sat up and grinned. "Oh, so you brought me a present?" She reached   
out and took the box, quickly opening it. Inside was a smaller black box   
covered in velvet. She grinned and wrinkled her nose a bit as she opened the   
lid and saw the ring inside. "It's very pretty."  
Tenchi watched anxiously as she it out of the box and slipped it onto her   
finger. It fit perfectly, just like he knew it would. "I hope you like it.   
It's kind of a tradition."  
Ryoko smiled and kissed his cheek, expecting him to back away. She was   
pleasantly surprised when he didn't. "It's lovely Tenchi. What is the   
tradition?"  
"Well you see on this planet we give this kind of ring to someone when..."   
His words were cut off as a mumble.  
She looked at him curiously then back at the ring. "What was that Tenchi?"  
He took a deep breath and his fingers dug a bit into the dirt. "You give   
it to someone when you want to ask them to marry you." It took a moment for   
the words to sink in while Ryoko admired the ring. Tenchi watched her face   
as she blinked, then frozen, and finally began moving her face back to him   
in complete shock.  
"It's not much I know." He babbled. "I saved up for it for the last few   
months. If you want I could take it back and get another one. It could take   
a while but I might be able to get a better..." He trailed off as Ryoko   
stuck her face in his.  
She shook her head back and forth before saying very seriously; "You will   
get this ring back when you pry it from my cold dead hands." They sat there   
staring into each other's eyes for a very long time. "But what about Aeka?   
You don't love her even a little?"  
Tenchi stared back into her eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. "Of   
course I love her. She's family after all..." He was cut off as Ryoko pushed   
her face a bit closer, her lips brushing his. He swallowed and kept looking   
at her eyes.  
"So you're telling me that for the past few months while I've been   
fighting tooth and claw with Aeka..." Her fangs gleamed in the bright   
sunlight and she brought a sharp nail up and ran it along his jaw. "...   
You've been trying to work up the backbone to ask me to marry you?"  
He nodded, his breath catching in his throat as her nail poked him   
slightly. "Uh, yeah."  
Ryoko smiled and slid her hand behind his head. Without another word she   
pulled him into a deep kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Tenchi   
closed his eyes, kissing her back and hoping he didn't get a nosebleed.   
Suddenly she pulled back and pushed Tenchi backward onto his butt. "Of   
course I'll marry you dope! I love you. I've been telling you that almost   
since the day we met."  
He smiled up at her. "Well I love you too. I always have really."  
"Then why didn't you say so?"  
Tenchi rolled his eyes. "Would you like a complete list or the short   
version?" She smirked and waited for him to continue. "Well there was the   
attempts on my life. The constant fighting, the super villains, the   
experiments, you trying to seduce me, Aeka trying to get me to be king,   
Mihoshi's temporary crush on me, my dad and grandpa pushing me at all of   
you, and the fact that I rarely got to spend any time alone with you."  
Ryoko sighed and lay back down, pouting prettily. "Well if that's all true   
then how do I know you really love me?"  
Tenchi laughed. "You mean aside from the fact that Aeka is going to kill   
me for this? Why don't you test me then?"  
She stretched on the rock, obviously making sure he got a look down her   
shirt. "I'm just playing Tenchi. But now I have no idea what to do."  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"All of my fantasies involved getting you to ask me to marry you and then   
skipped to the honeymoon." He hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, pulling   
his hand to her chest. "Well there was one other thing I imagined."  
Desperate for anything to take his mind off the fact that Ryoko was   
pressing his hand into her chest he stuttered out, "Wh-what would that be?"  
Ryoko smiled. "I pictured you and me at the ceremony while Aeka was   
trussed up in the background in a straight jacket and face mask while Sasami   
tried to feed her some cake."  
Tenchi was using every ounce of will he had to focus on her words and not   
the realization that Ryoko was slipping his hand into her shirt. "Uh   
Ryoko..."  
"Yes Tenchi?" She opened one eye and smiled as she pressed his hand over   
her breast. Her smile grew when she noticed that he was sweating slightly.   
"Is something wrong?"  
He shook his head slightly, but his face was becoming increasingly red.   
"It's just that you... I mean you're..."  
"I'm what Tenchi?"  
Tenchi took a ragged breath and closed his eyes. "You are probably the   
single most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I can't believe you'd want   
a skinny kid from the middle of nowhere. I mean you didn't even know that I   
was a prince."  
Ryoko let his hand go and was rewarded when it stayed where it was.   
"Tenchi, its all destiny. You're the brave prince chosen to wake me up and   
save me from a dark cave." She arched her back, pressing against his hand.   
"And I have loved you since you were a baby."  
Tenchi smiled and moved his fingers a bit, getting a small hiss from   
Ryoko. He couldn't believe he'd just done that. "So I just lucked out?"  
Ryoko ran a finger along his collarbone, causing goose bumps. "I'd say you   
hit the jackpot. And out of all the pretty girls in you house you picked   
me." She laughed a bit. "Most men would kill to make a choice like that. Now   
if you think you can, I'd like to have a little fun."  
Tenchi gulped as she ran a hand over the front of his pants and   
involuntarily squeezed his hand, causing her to moan. Taking slow breaths   
Tenchi moved his hand in a small circle. Ryoko licked her lips and blushed   
slightly. "Tenchi you know I've never done this either." Tenchi's eyes   
widened. "Oh don't look so shocked. I was a prisoner for two thousand years,   
ever since I was born. All I know about this stuff is what I read over your   
shoulder when you used to bring Noboyuki's comics up here."  
Tenchi grinned. "That explains a lot! You know Ryoko, people don't   
generally crawl over each other like that."  
She sat up, dislodging his hand and letting cool air hit her where it used   
to be. "Well I know that now, but when Aeka keeps hitting on you I get   
jealous and... I get carried away." She shrugged.  
"Aeka is my aunt Ryoko. She even said as much when she first got here.   
Then you two started fighting and things got confusing." Tenchi reached out   
and took her hand, holding the ring up where she could see it. "But you   
don't have to be jealous any more. And you don't need to rub it in."  
"Take away all my fun." She said with a smile. Wrapping her arms around   
him she whispered into his ear. "I guess you and I will just have to find   
some new games."  
Tenchi slipped his arms around her waist and held her close, rocking   
slightly. "I do not deserve you."  
Ryoko closed her eyes and laid her head against his shoulder. "Probably   
not." She nuzzled his neck as Tenchi kissed her forehead and rubbed his   
cheek against her hair. "Then again neither of us deserve to have our skin   
ripped off, but I doubt Aeka cares."  
"We'd be a lot safer if we eloped." He said and lay down on the rock with   
Ryoko draped across his chest.  
She just yawned and said, "I can handle the princess." They both smiled   
softly and fell asleep.  
  
The End  
  
Author's note  
  
I was watching Scream 3 and I realized nobody has done a fic just on   
Tenchi asking Ryoko to marry him. Sure, it's been a part of some fics, but   
not the whole fic. As for Ryoko making him grope her, which was all her   
idea. When I do a fic I just provide the incentive and let the characters   
respond. It's easier that way. Tell me what you think at   
clayton_n@hotmail.com 


End file.
